Kuttsukiboshi Continuation
by Deltahalo241
Summary: After reaching the end of Kuttsukiboshi I was dissapointed, so I wrote my own. Warning Kuttsukiboshi is a Yuri GirlxGirl. To understand this you must watch the series (it's only two episodes long) I hope you enjoy Probably a oneshot tell me if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Kuttsukiboshi continuation.

I was unsatisfied with the ending to this series so I decided to create my own ending. A better one.

* * *

Kiiko and Aaya sat on the beach; they were fully clothed again after falling into the water. They stared up at the alien sky and both of them could do nothing but question where Kiikos powers had brought them as it clearly was not earth.

"It's very pretty don't you think?" spoke Aaya as they watched the planets sun set over the horizon "we should stay here together forever, then we won't have to worry about being separated ever again!" she declared, however Kiiko could do nothing but frown at the thought.

"It is nice here but...I think we should go back" Aaya looked over to Kiiko as Kiiko finished what she was saying.

"But...but then we would get separated, people wouldn't accept us and we couldn't be together!" Aaya almost shouted at Kiiko "here we can be ourselves, we can be happy and no-one will question our relationship!"

"Do you really think that some homophobes back on Earth are gonna stop us being together, I could ask my parents if I could move into your apartment and then we could be together and close to the people we love" Kiiko combated "I don't want to make my parents worried, not again; they love me and if they lost me it would destroy them. They wouldn't even get any closure because the police would never find us...I can't do that to them"

Aaya looked at her girlfriend for a moment before coming to a decision "alright, I can see that there's no point in arguing over this, but first..." Aaya took out her phone and switched to its camera mode. "We should get some pictures to remember this place with, luckily one of use remembered to bring their phone!" she teased Kiiko.

The two took many photos of their surroundings and of each other before Kiiko brought Aaya into a hug and used her powers to teleport them back to earth where they arrived on shaky legs back in Aayas apartment, Kiiko looked down and saw her phone on the ground, she picked it up and checked the date, it was a Sunday, they had been gone for a day and two nights; she also noticed the amount of messages she had from her parents. She quickly dialled in her home phone number and was happy when the phone was picked up by her mother; she was a bit more understanding then her father.

"Oh sweetie thank god your alright, your father and I searched everywhere for you!" Kiikos mother exclaimed, her voice full of relief at the sound of her daughters voice.

"It's okay mum, I was staying at a friend's house and my phones battery died so I couldn't call you, it's all charged up now so I phoned you to let you know...Also mum...Thanks for worrying"

Kiikos mother smiled at the comment "its ok sweetie, I'm a parent worrying is what I am meant to do"

"Oh also mother...My friend is offering to let me stay at her apartment, I was wondering if it was OK if I could, it would mean that I would be out of your hair a lot and you wouldn't have to worry about paying my expenses as well" Kiiko asked.

"Hmmm, I guess as long as you trust this person it's OK...but first of all you're coming home, your father and I just want to see you again and hug you and hold you close...and ground you for about a month, also bring along this friend you want to live with I want to evaluate them with my own eyes, see if she's worthy of my daughter!" Kiikos mother responded.

"M...Mom! What are you talking about?" Kiiko said, rather shocked about what her mother could be implying; Aaya could see Kiiko going beet red and giggled to herself as her girlfriend got so worked up over what was being said on the phone.

"You think you're not being obvious?" asked Kiikos mother "dear you never made any friends during your time at school and then the first one you do make you jump at the chance to live together, not to mention the amount of time you must be spending with this friend; the only question I can ask is when will the wedding be held!" by this point Kiiko was going a deep scarlet as her mother discovered her secret from just one phone call.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about mother!" Kiiko answered angrily, trying and failing to ignore her mother's chuckling on the other end of the line while also trying to ignore Aaya's equally annoying chuckling from just across the room.

"Your stuttering dear" retorted Kiikos mother "anyway I would love to meet your girlfriend at some point so do hurry up and visit us, and don't worry I shan't tell a thing to your father; I know how he reacts to these kinds of things!" Kiikos mother quickly hung up the phone before Kiiko could respond, leaving kiiko there staring at her phone with a huge blush running across her entire face.

"Maybe we should have stayed on that planet after all" groaned Kiiko after realising how awkward and embarrassing the meeting with her parents was going to be, not to mention the fact that she would be grounded for a month.

At this point Aaya couldn't contain herself and collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter, almost crying as she rolled about on the floor trying to stop herself from laughing more. This elicited a growl from Kiiko as she jumped onto Aaya and started wrestling her to a standstill.

"Stop laughing damnit!" she yelled as she held Aaya down on the ground, however when this had no effect Kiiko huffed and decided that only one option remained; as Aaya turned to face her, still having a laughing fit Kiiko plunged downwards and connected her lips with Aayas. Laughing immediately stopped as Aaya realised what had just happened. Kiiko pulled away and looked down at Aaya who was now.

"Thank god that shut you up!" Kiiko spoke as Aaya quickly gained an annoyed expression on her face as she looked up at Kiiko.

"Way to kill the mood Kiiko" Aaya retorted as Kiiko smiled down at her.

"C'mon lets go meet my parents, I mean we can't keep avoiding them forever" Kiiko said as she lifted herself from atop Aaya and then pulled Aaya up herself when she refused to move.

"Fine let's get this over with" responded Aaya when she realized that she wouldn't be able to stay in her apartment forever.

"Oh and Aaya" Aaya looked up in confusion, wondering what Kiiko could possibly want this time "To make up for trying to abandon me here you're going to take me on a date!" exclaimed Kiiko before she started to giggle at Aayas reaction, Aaya had gone bright red and her jaw was hanging open.

"Wha...Wha...What!" Shouted Aaya "but people could find out, they would yell at us and besides what would our classmates think and I don't even have anything to wear!" she tried listing off reasons why they couldn't possibly go on a date together.

"Oh that's ok" responded Kiiko "I don't mind just going in casual wear, and who cares what other people think...or are you still trying to abandon me" spoke Kiiko as she gained a fake hurt look on her face.

"N...No that's not it but...Uh Fine!" Aaya gave up realising that Kiiko wouldn't let go of this idea and if forced would use her powers to get Aaya to come along.

"Great!" exclaimed Kiiko "First off I was thinking of a movie, I heard that there are some good ones one this time of year, then I was thinking we could go get some ice cream and sit on a hill and watch the sun set together, then we could come home and snuggle up to each other and then fall asleep in each other's arms, Oh it would be so romantic!" Kiiko was exclaiming with increasing speed and Aaya realised how much of a handful it would be to actually have to live with her.

'_Still'_ thought Aaya_ 'I didn't fall in love with her for nothing' _and for once Aaya was looking forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

**That's right I'm continuing it! After this there will be one more chapter and then the story will be finished, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kiiko and Aaya were walking towards Kiiko's house; Kiiko herself was extremely nervous however Aaya seemed to be full of energy and couldn't wait to meet her girlfriends' parents. The sun was setting and Kiiko had decided that they needed to get the meeting with her parents over and done with, so this evening they had set out to do just that.

"So...umm what will we say to them" asked Kiiko concern lacing her voice "what if they don't approve of us! What if they want us to stop meeting up?" Kiiko began to go into even worse case scenarios until eventually Aaya was able to snap her out of it.

"Relax will ya'" she said as they continued walking "you heard what your mum said, besides she sounded far more curious then angry, I wonder if she's figured out what we did yet?" Aaya continued with a mischievous glint in her eye, she couldn't help but think about how much fun this was going to be.

Kiiko turned a beet red upon hearing Aaya mention 'what they did' she desperately hoped that her mother hadn't figured out because even just thinking about it made Kiiko feel like she was standing on the sun, she was horrified thinking about what _talking_ about it was going to feel like "I really hope not" Kiiko responded to Aayas question meekly.

Aaya could only laugh at Kiikos response before she flung heself at Kiiko and hung onto her arm, Aaya rested her head against Kiikos shoulder as they continued towards Kiikos house, the street she lived in was visible now and Kiiko hurriedly untangled herself from Aaya.

'_Ding Dong'_ Kiikos mother heard the doorbell go off and instantly stopped what she was doing, she skipped towards her husband who was sitting on the sofa watching television "they're here!" she announced.

"Finally" spoke Kiikos father "for a moment I thought I would never be able to see my little Kiiko again" he spoke sombrely as he thought back to the past few days where Kiiko had been missing "I hope her friend has a good reason for holding her hostage!" he announced as he went to answer the door.

Kiiko and Aaya waited for a moment at the door, for a minute Kiiko thought that maybe they hadn't been heard and was about to press the doorbell again, when it was thrown open and she was enveloped in a bear hug. "Oh sweetie you're safe, you're home and you're safe!" cried the hulking figure that was holding her.

"Er...Yeah dad, I'm fine" Kiiko responded as best as she could, though her voice was weak because she could hardly breathe from being hugged so tightly "Um...Dad.." Kiiko began still trying to catch her breath.

"Right, Right...Sorry sweetie I'm just happy that you're all right" Kiikos father spoke softly, he let go of Kiiko and stood up, he then turned to Aaya "You must be Kiikos friend that I've heard so little about, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said as he shook Aayas hand.

"Likewise sir" Aaya responded, they both stopped shaking hands and Kiikos father led them inside and towards the lounge, where Kikkos mother was also waiting.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Aaya, it's very nice to meet you dear and I know we'll get along famously" Aaya smiled at the comment from Kiikos mother however she couldn't help but notice the small glint in Kiikos' moms eyes.

"So how did you two meet then?" asked Kiikos father as he watched the exchange between his wife and Aaya.

"Well, at first we ignored each other but as luck would have it we were paired up for a project, after that we just started talking more and more until we became best friends!" Aaya answered for the both of them, she had of course left out details on the 'project' that they were assigned together.

"Well, I'm glad that my daughters making friends now" responded Kiikos father, just then he heard a whistling from the kitchen "Oh, looks like the kettles done, does anyone want any tea?" he asked the group, everyone responded with a yes and Kiikos father left to prepare it.

"So, tell me, what's it been like" asked Kiikos mother in a hushed whisper as she leaned in colder so that the two girls could hear her.

"It's been good, really good!" exclaimed Aaya "Kiikos everything I want in a women and I won't rest until she is mine forever" she continued.

"That's very sweet but I wanted to hear what Kiiko thought about it" Kiiko couldn't help but notice the grin on her mothers' face widen considerably while saying this, in response Kiiko curled up into herself, bringing her legs into her chest and hiding her face behind her legs.

"I...It's been...g...good I suppose" Kiiko answered hiding her face even further behind her legs, she wished she could steer away from this embarrassing topic and was more than relieved when her father returned with the tea.

The rest of the meeting continued in much the same manner, each time her father would leave the room they would be dragged back into the embarrassing topic of their relationship and by the end of the evening Kiikos mother had learned at lot more than she ever wanted her to. Kiiko swore that she would never live this down, the only consolation was that next week herself and Aaya would be going on a big date, and even then once that was finished she had a month long grounding.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, next time the final chapter in which we follow Kiiko and Aaya on their Date!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

**Here we are guys, the final part of Kuttsukiboshi continuation, I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this a lot more than I have writing it, this chapter will focus on Kiiko and Aayas' date. It's 2:30 A.M I really shouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Kiiko was standing outside of her house, leaning against the wall. She was waiting for Aaya to arrive so that they could go on their long awaited date. Kiiko was nervous as this was the first time she had ever gone out with anyone, she never had a lot of friends in school and Aaya was the first person outside of her house that she could feel comfortable around.

Just then Kiiko noticed Aaya approaching from down the road, she waved and called her name; a large smile spreading across her face, today she could hang out with her friend...no girlfriend. The entire prospect just made Kiiko giddy with excitement.

"Aaya!" Kiiko called "are you ready for our date?" she asked as Aaya stopped in front of her.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that" Aaya responded "either way yes I am, though this better be damn good!" Aaya joked with Kiiko "so where are we going first?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"I was thinking of going to see a movie first what do you think?" Kiiko asked, a small part of her earlier nervousness returning.

"That sounds good" Aaya responded as energetically as ever "what were you thinking of seeing?" Aaya asked.

Kiiko looked down for a moment before answering "I was thinking of seeing Froz-" before she could finish Aaya cut her off.

"No" she stated "we are not seeing Frozen, I refuse to" Kiiko just looked at Aaya in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, hoping not offend her girlfriend.

"I've never been a fan of those Disney movies; they just rub me the wrong way" Aaya answered hoping that would be enough to satisfy Kiikos' curiosity.

"Then what rubs you the right way?" asked Kiiko hoping to find out if there was any type of film that Aaya wouldn't mind seeing.

"Well for starters there's you-" Aaya never got to finish her answer as she was quickly interrupted by Kiiko.

"A...Aaya don't say such indecent things in public!" she said as quietly as she could.

"Why not?" responded Aaya "after all we do such indecent things in public" Kiiko was about to lash out at Aaya for telling lies but then she remembered the incident at the park bench and then later on, on the train.

"W...Whatever, let's just go" Kiiko said quickly changing the subject "is there any movie that you would like to see Aaya?"

"Hmmm, well I was thinking of seeing that new Corpse Party live action film" responded Aaya, Kiiko meanwhile looked horrified.

"No way!" she shouted "I don't handle scary things well, besides were not old enough to see it anyway" Kiiko absolutely refused to see a horror movie.

"Well then, what about that film...what was it called...Ah yes _Grasshopper_, you won't need to worry it's not a horror and we should be able to get in fine" Aaya responded to Kiikos' objections.

"Well..." Kiiko thought about it for a moment "I guess it would work, let's do it!" she finished with more enthusiasm.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As the film ended and the credits rolled, Kiiko and Aaya made their way out of the cinema.

"That was so sad and awesome and dramatic" said Kiiko with stars in her eyes "wasn't Tomu Ikuta great" she said as she walked hand in hand with Aaya.

"I'm not so sure, the story was great yeah but the acting seemed sub-par in places" Aaya responded virtually crushing Kiikos once happy mood in an instant.

"How could you say that!" shouted Kiiko "isn't there anything you enjoy!" she continued on her rant.

"Well there is one thing I enjoy" said Aaya thoughtfully, she rested her hand on her chin and seemed to go deep into thought.

"Hey, Hey don't zone out on me Aaya, what is it that you enjoy!" Kiiko demanded to know, so Aaya decided not to torture her any more.

"You" Aaya responded bluntly, she waited a moment to let the words sink in.

"Wha..." said Kiiko as she began to blush a deep shade of crimson "A...anyway now we should go get some ice-cream and get to the hill-top before the sun sets" Kiiko quickly dragged Aaya away before she could object.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Soon they were sitting on top of the bench at the top of the hill that resided over the local park, from their location you could see a large pond as well as an expansive forest and large fields, there were numerous other people scattered around the area as well.

"Isn't this nice" spoke Kiiko quietly as the leaned on each other; they each had half of a twin stick ice lolly that Kiiko had bought earlier.

"Yeah..." responded Aaya as they watched the sun set over the landscape "This tastes good" said Aaya as she ate a bit more of the lolly.

"Not as good as you" responded Kiiko, which caused Aaya to nearly choke.

"I thought you said not to say indecent things in public" said Aaya as she brought her breathing and blush under control.

"We're isolated enough up here" spoke Kiiko "besides, it's the truth" she said while giggling slightly.

Soon enough the pair finished their lolly and decided to head back home, by this time the sun had already set below the horizon and the stars had started to appear in the night sky.

"Look up there" said Aaya as she pointed to the night sky "You see that star there" Aaya pointed up trying to pinpoint a specific star.

"I think I see it" responded Kiiko as she squinted to try and get a better look.

"That's Beta Lyrae" said Aaya "It's a binary star system, in a way I suppose you could say that it's two stars intertwined"

"Oh" Kiiko answered "I guess in a way that makes it kind of like us" Kiiko looked back up to Beta Lyrae and smiled slightly.

"While it's true that it's a binary star system, there is also a third star orbiting not too far out from the main pair" continued Aaya, hearing this caused Kiiko to think back to Aayas brother Kota.

'Damn' thought Kiiko 'just had to ruin the moment didn't I' she tuned back in to see Aaya staring at her.

"You okay" Aaya asked, a little worried about Kiiko.

"Yeah I'm fine" responded Kiiko "So what were you saying?" she asked, seeing as she had zoned out of the conversation earlier.

"I was saying that we were like those stars" answered Aaya "we gravitate towards each other and no matter how hard we try to leave, it just isn't possible"

"Yeah..." responded Kiiko as she grabbed Aayas hand and began to walk forward, they looked towards each other and then both turned their eyes to the sky "I guess we are like those stars"

The two walked off towards Aayas' apartment hand in hand knowing that whatever the future threw at them, they could take it and come out on top.

"Oh yeah" Said Aaya after a moment "and the main star in the system is absolutely massive, it several times bigger than the sun!" Aaya called out.

"H-Hey" called Kiiko "What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled as she chased after Aaya who had run off laughing all the while. Deep down though both knew that whatever happened; they would be inseparable.

* * *

**And that is the end, I hope that you guys enjoyed this series and I hope you give my other stories a shot, this has been one of my favourite stories to write and I am a little sad to see it reach its conclusion. Thanks for reading and sorry for being lousy and updating!**


End file.
